Pokemon Alabaster Version
by The Impostor
Summary: In the Northembor Region, two syndicates fight to bring Arceus' rule or destroy him. In the middle of it all, six new trainers are released on the region, what will they choose? No longer accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, about the deletion, It was forced down by the admins for being not a story, this however, is a story.**

* * *

"Now, Arceus' kingdom shall be brought to the world! The Armed Saints of Lord Arceus shall bring law and order to the vile and wicked people of the Northembor Region! Arceus' Law shall reign supreme!" Shouted a masked figure standing on a podium with three other figures by his side over a large group of men and women clad in white cloaks with gold emblazoning of their symbol, Arceus' headpiece.

* * *

"Arceus shall die, he is weak, and slowly degrading, our lives will be ruled by none soon enough! The Front to Eliminate Divine Punishment will stand victorious!" Declared a different masked figure, hundreds of miles from the first, speaking on a similar podium with three other figures, to a crowd clad in black pinstripe suits with red ties.

* * *

_"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. "_**I know you, everyone does..."** _This world… …is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon!_ **"We know!"** For_ some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a_ girl? **"You can see me!"**_ Let's begin with your name. What is it? Right… So your name is Elise. This boy. He's been your rival since you both were babies. …Erm, what was his name now? …Er, was it Benjamin? That's right! I remember now! His name is Benjamin! Elise! Your own very Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"_

* * *

"Elise! They're announcing the Pokedex recipients!" Shouted Elise's mother, which jolted the new trainer from her very odd dream; she couldn't quite understand why she'd dream about Professor Oak, who lived a whole continent and a whole Ocean away asking her if she was a boy or a girl, especially when she was right there, but it didn't matter, today was huge; the Pokedex winners would be announced.

In the Northembor Region, Pokedexes were given to those deemed the most proficient battlers; every high school had an open application for seniors to acquire a Pokedex, and applying meant you were entered in a tournament using rental Pokemon within the school, the winner of which would be entered in a random drawing where six of the winners would receive a Pokedex, along with a starter Pokemon, one of 18, via Professor Laurel, the region's foremost expert on Pokemon. Only the best trainers were eligible, and Elise was entered, there was only one thing left to do, wait and hope. Elise changed out of her standard night attire of a green t shirt and white shorts into her daytime attire of a formfitting white shirt with an odd green and black graphic, jean shorts (she liked shorts, finding them comfy and easy to wear.), and blue running shoes, and made her way into the house's living room.

"There you are, I was worried you'd miss it!" Laughed her mother, a tall redhead with a slight bit of smile lines, but still very much beautiful; she was very much sought after, but felt nothing in the way of romance; in fact, she'd adopted Elise. The girl's actual parents were unknown, but Elise considered the woman who raised her her mother in every way except biology.

"And now, we go to this year's Pokedex recipients: Natasha Nele!" A picture of a girl with shoulder length gray hair and peach eyes flashed on the screen, Elise was oddly stricken by how adorable she was. "David LeBleur!" An intimidating looking young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes was shown. Elise was intrigued by him, the eyes seemed to betray a good deal of intelligence. "Jeanne Esclepion!" A girl with short brown hair with a streak of magenta and brown eyes was shown on screen, Elise found her a bit of an odd case, not much she could say... "Rachael Larch!" A sickly looking girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, and eyes of the same color appeared on screen, Elise felt a pang of sorrow, that girl looked really sick. "Benjamin Epistaxis!" Elise scowled at the boy with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes who appeared on screen; Benjamin had been in the same 7th grade homeroom as her, and never stopped hitting on her and all of the other girls in said homeroom the whole year. At first, there wasn't a whole lot wrong, he'd say something, Elise would turn him down, but after the hundredth time or so, Elise had grown to hate him. Fortunately, he moved away after that year.

"Hey, you were in school with him for a year!" Pointed out her mother.

"Yeah, we didn't get along, and he still thought I might become his girlfriend..." Muttered Elise.

"Oh, right..."

"And finally, the last winner of the draw... Elise Maynard!" Elise could hardly believe it, her own picture, with her bobbed brown hair, and green eyes was put on the screen.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm one of the Pokedex recipients!" Cheered Elise, as she ascended from her seat and began doing a bizarre victory dance involving awkwardly gyrating her arms and running in place.

"Well, it looks like I'd better help you get packed for the journey, Professor Laurel's giving them out tomorrow." Her mother laughed, proud at her daughter's accomplishment.

* * *

Elise could hardly sleep, her dream was coming true; she'd soon be a national celebrity, if only for a year, after all, the Pokedex holders were meant to be field agents for the research of Pokemon, as well as prominent pro trainers, the two together made for a good deal of interest, and they were already saying that this would be the best year for the promotion in recent memory, judging by the battle video of the winners' tournaments.

* * *

Elise slung the black bag she'd packed over her shoulder; it contained the things she'd need for the journey; some money, a potion or two, a bit of food, and some extra clothes. Elise would be out there for awhile yet, so there was plenty of space for other things she might acquire on the way, but that wasn't important now...

"Mom, thank you for putting up with me for the last 18 years, and always being there, I'm sorry I have to go, but there's more out there, and I need to find it. I promise to come back when I can." Said Elise, as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I understand Elise, I had to leave on a journey once too, I spent some time as a trainer, but I ended up as a coordinator; I didn't really get anywhere with that either, so I settled down as a shopkeeper her in Barharbor Town, I understand how it is, find out what your life holds; for me, it was raising a wonderful daughter." Said her mother, a tear on her face. "And remember, running shoes are called running shoes for a reason! Don't walk unless you have to!" She laughed as Elise left the house for Laurel's lab

* * *

It wasn't far from Barharbor town to the region's main Pokemon lab, less than a mile in fact, the town was on an island connected to the mainland by a bridge, and the lab, a skyscraper one could say, stood immediately after it. Elise had been out of town before, and thus had no trouble reaching the lab, and finding the professor.

"Hello, Elise!" Said Professor Laurel as Elise made her way into the main office. Laurel was a man in his early 30s, with blonde hair in an afro, and a tall, lanky build.

"We're ready now!" Shouted a girl with a light green halter top and skirt of the same color that Elise recognized as Natasha.

"Beautiful Elise! I knew we were destined when I saw you were picked too!" Declared Benjamin, clad in the blue button down shirt with short sleeves and khakis Elise remembered him wearing.

"That's what you said about all of us girls..." Groaned the girl Elise remembered as Rachel, who wore a loose purple shirt with cream colored pants and white running shoes.

"Finally! Let's get to goddamn business!" Shouted Jeanne, the short haired girl from earlier. She wore a green vest unzipped, with a dark green tank top green jeans, and bandaids littering her fingers.

"Now is as good a time as any..." Agreed a spiky black haired boy, David, Elise recalled, wearing a black hoodie, and gray sweat pants.

"Alright, here are your Pokedexes!" Announced Laurel, his assistants supplying a Pokedex to each of the six winners. "Every year, I ask for six new trainers to gather information for my research, as there is much still to learn, more than one trainer can record, I ask of you six to search them out; I understand it's unlikely that one of you will complete the regional Pokedex, so the six of you will work on it collectively. In addition, the Pokedex contains information on all of the Pokemon that have been studied via this program up until this point, but it isn't complete, because one can only learn so much from so many specimens. In addition, we also provide 18 unique starter Pokemon, one per type. As the first drawn was Natasha, she shall select first.

A dais with 18 Pokeballs and the Pokemon contained in them holographically displayed over them emerged from the floor.

"Oh, how cute!" Declared Natasha, as she picked the fairy type starter, Togepi.

"Dratini, huh?" Muttered David as he took the dragon starter from its pedestal

"Trapinch, a future dragon, perfect!" Jeanne decided as she took the ground starter.

"Ralts, maybe it can help me..." Muttered Rachel, picking up the psychic starter.

"That Cyndaquil is perfect!" Shouted Benjamin.

"Elise, that leaves you." Noted Professor Laurel.

"Hm. Which one..." Thought Elise as she looked over the 13 remaining choices, all of them looked good, how was she supposed to decide.

"PICK THE ARON!" Commanded Benjamin, with a smirk.

"Aron!" Agreed Elise, picking up the steel starter.

"You're an asshole, Ben." Muttered Jeanne.

"And now, let's battle!" Shouted Benjamin, throwing Cyndaquil's Pokeball, and the hedgehog-esque creature emerging from it.

"Aron!" Elise called Aron into the battle as well.

"Didn't think this one through, did you?" Jeanne's anger turned to amusement as she realized that Benjamin's plan to put himself at an advantage did essentially nothing.

"Gah! I should have chosen Machop..." Sighed Benjamin, as the same dawned on him.

"Remember, the Pokedex, which doubles as a map and communications device, can show you your Pokemon's moves, as it syncs with your Pokeballs." Explained Laurel. "Go ahead and give it a look."

"Why does Cyndaquil know extrasensory?" Asked Benjamin.

"And Aron knows Dragon Rush..." Affirmed Elise.

"Those are egg moves, an egg move is learned if the Pokemon's father was a specific species from the same egg group as the mother, all of the starters here have egg moves." Continued the professor.

"Well, this should be fun then..." Muttered Elise, deviously. "Aron, Dragon Rush!" Aron rushed at Cyndaquil, who moved out of the way, and struck back with an extrasensory, which only barely damaged Aron. "Aron won't be damaged that easily, use mud slap!" Directed Elise. Aron flung mud into Cyndaquil's face, and Cyndaquil was damaged and distracted by the pain. "Now tackle for the finish!" Aron walloped Cyndaquil, and sent him to the ground unconscious.

"Excellent work, Elise, just remember, if you get reckless, Pokemon can die in battle, thought it is rare, a small Pokemon like Aron can't withstand Dragon Rush over and over again, so don't depend on it to win you fights. In any event, I have a small job for the six of you..."

**A/N: Still need Team Salvation leader, and several other OCs, detailed on my profile, so look there if you want to see what's available,**


	2. Team Ubermensch

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy fight scene, I agree completely with the criticism of it, I hope this chapter's fights are better... And great work so far with OCs, I only need Salvation admins now!**

* * *

"Before you begin your capture mission, I'd like you to escort a package to a client of mine." Explained Professor Laurel, as he grabbed a parcel from the shelf behind his desk. "A wealthy individual by the name of Drake Nexal requested that I take a look at an odd tablet he found in the Sinnoh region, these tablets are said to hold elemental powers, and exist in a variety of ruins across primarily the Sinnoh region, but are not unknown elsewhere, I'm done with it, but I need to work on a fossil project; Pokemon archaeology is my specialty, after all. Anyway, I need six of you to guard it, and to bring it to him along with the enclosed report. I ask you six because of some petty thieves operating in the area; he should be in the Nexal corporation's main office in the first dock of Harbor Square, directly to the east of here."

"Right away, we'll have it back, promise." Said David, taking the package from Professor Laurel.

"One more thing, your Pokedexes are all equipped with GPS systems, internet, and phone and messaging services, your's are already loaded with my information, as well as your fellow recipients' contacts. add only those you see as worthwhile, I've heard rumors about a promising trainer in the Johto region going insane after he made the mistake of registering the number of a boy who wouldn't shut up about his Rattata..."

* * *

"So, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for awhile, so we may as well become familiar; let's talk, and see what takes us where." Decided Elise.

"Sounds fine, I'll-" Rachel was cut off by her feet suddenly giving out, and her crashing to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shouted Jeanne, her concern worn squarely on her face.

"I'll be fine, there- there's no trouble..." Panted Rachel, before slowly ascending to her feet.

"You need help, we're stopping at the nearest Pokemon Center!" Declared Jeanne, her concern still evident to anyone.

"But I-"

"No, she's right, you need help, and the Pokemon Center at Harbor Square's export dock is the closest place." Affirmed David, as he slung Rachel over his shoulder, despite her weak protests.

* * *

Harbor Square was an odd sort of town; four broad docks with a myriad of buildings all around them, each divided into their respective purposes. The nearest was the export dock, where domestic goods were transported throughout the region, in particular the electronics made in Montreaux City in the north, and the variety of beverages made at the world-renowned Lunatone Distillery in Northembor's western stretch. The second, coming from Laurel laboratory was the import dock, which accepted ships carrying goods from the world over, the pokeballs made in the Kalos region were said to be of superior quality, and were thus in high demand. The third was the passenger dock, where ferries conveyed those interested to Northembor's many islands. The final dock was the historic dock; a tourist destination that was in fact the oldest dock in the town, built when Harbor Square was founded by settlers from the far off Breton region; it no longer accommodated ships, but remained a site of historical significance, and attracted many tourists each year; the historic dock also held the city's gym, a water type gym in a well-known tavern.

"There, the Pokemon Center is right here, they'll have something to treat humans too, after all." Declared David, as he carried Rachel into the building, the other dex recipients in tow.

* * *

"Arceus! Please Arceus! No!" Cried Rachel as the center's Nurse Joy injected a substance into her arm via a needle.

"Why's Rachel so scared of needles?" Asked Elise, bewildered over the girl's fear and protest.

"She didn't mention anything about it before you were here, we don't know either, sorry..." Apologized Jeanne.

"I shall give her the strength to carry on!" Declared Benjamin, running back into the ward for Rachel, only to be promptly clocked by a Blissey, and knocked square on his ass. "You can't just walk into an infirmary, idiot." Muttered David, dragging Benjamin back to the table the five trainers had taken over.

"I'm ready guys." Said Rachel, weakly, as she came back into the room, in a bit better state, but still a bit tired.

"What was that all about?" Asked Natasha, a concerned expression on her face.

"Well, I suppose there's no hiding it any longer; I have a horrible advanced stage breast cancer; and the normal healing techniques just aren't working. I came on this journey to give myself one last adventure before I die. It's funny, I didn't care about being a trainer before this..."

"Wow, that's well..." Muttered David, not sure what to say.

"Er... Let's talk about why we all came on this journey." Decided Jeanne, thinking the mood needed some lightening. "I'll go first; I guess I've just grown up with Pokemon all my life, and I've loved them all the while, so I thought I wanted to travel with some, that simple."

"My father, the man I admire most, was a damn good trainer himself, and I wanted to be like him, no more no less. He's a frontier brain now, and I want to prove myself to him, so I'm on this journey to gain my father's respect." Explained David.

"I wanted to see the region with a burning passion, and I saw a chance to do it practically for free, how could I resist?" Said Benjamin.

"I ain't about to let my big sister upstage me, there was no way I'd not be a trainer." Resolved Natasha. "And all of these cute Pokemon around are just too much!"

"I guess I'm a bit like Jeanne, I just love Pokemon, and battling with them, so I decided to go on this journey." Finished Elise.

"None of ours really compare to yours, I see." Muttered Jeanne. "We're here for you, anything you need, we can give." She promised, giving Rachel a huge Ursarang hug.

"It's fine, I can go on, and we need to get the package to Nexal, let's get that done before anything else." Reassured Rachel as the group left the Pokemon Center for the Nexal building.

* * *

The main office of the Nexal corporation dominated the skyline of the export dock, it stood scores of stories in stature, and was dotted with white-frosted glass windows on all sides, with a prominent red "X," the insignia of the Nexal corporation prominently displayed on the front side.

"Well here we are, let's find Mr. Nexal and give him the package, I want this journey started soon." Ordered David as they entered the building.

"Who made you leader?" Argued Benjamin, with a disapproving look.

"Do you disagree?" Countered David.

Benjamin shut up.

"Well in any event, we should-" Jeanne was cut off by the emergence of six figures, three male, three female, all with shoulder-length black hair and red pinstriped suits running past them into the elevator.

"You suppose they're up to something?" Asked Elise, though she knew the answer.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs." Agreed Rachel.

* * *

"Stop! What do you want?" Asked Drake Nexal, who was being held on pain of death by the suited people. "I can pay any sum!" He pleaded, as his blue eyes teared up, and his spiked black hair drooped with sweat.

"We need the order of yours that's coming in about... Now." One of the grunts demanded as the dex recipients came into the office, exhausted, but resolve still in them.

"Give us the plate you are holding, and we won't leave you all dead." Demanded the lead grunt.

"Team Ubermensch requires it for our mission." Affirmed another.

"We seek a better world, one where the cruel rain of Arceus, and his punishments, are gone." Agreed a third.

Elise froze. She had to wonder if they were right; was Arceus the vile being they made him out to be? The legends of his deeds were filled with many horrors... and-

"Elise! Snap out of it, they want to kill us!" Shouted Jeanne, punching the brunette in the arm.

"Sorry, I'm a bit gullible..." Noted Elise, as she engaged one of the Ubermensch grunts in battle.

"Poochyena!" He shouted, and summoned the small wolf Pokemon from its pokeball.

"Aron!" Countered Elise, calling her own Pokemon into battle.

"Poochyena, Fire Fang!" Shouted the Grunt. Poochyena's mouth erupted with fire as it ran at Aron, and sank its teeth into the steel Pokemon, for moderate damage.

"Aron, use mud slap!" Countered Elise.

"Dig!" Poochyena burrowed underground, under the mud slap, and emerged under Aron, with a wallop.

Elise's mind stalled. Aron was near fainting; she didn't have much time, and she needed to get rid of the Poochyena fast. Only one thing to do, she decided. "Dragon Rush!" Aron was surrounded by a dangerously strong blue aura as it charged at Poochyena, who, thankfully, could not avoid it, and was KO'd in one hit.

"Shit... I have to uh, go do something..." The grunt gasped, as he, and his compatriots, also defeated, ran out of the room.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without your help." Sighed Drake, with relief.

"Professor Laurel said to give you this." Said David, handing the package to the CEO.

"Oh, the Pixie Plate! Marvelous! I had wondered as to its properties, it seems Laurel was able to determine such matters!" He Cheered. "Here's a little something for you all." He produced a sheet of paper from the outer pocket of his black suit. "The code on this paper will grant you a free application, for TV and radio, scan it, and enjoy a wide variety of programming from across the Northembor region! It's the least I could do, after all."

"Thank you, and we'll be back to Laurel with any info you need given to him." Promised Elise, relieved at the general positive turn the situation had mercifully taken.

"Oh, that's right, here you are." Drake gave a letter to Elise, and returned to his desk. "Best of luck, young trainers." He said, as they vacated the room. "Hm, that worked flawlessly; neither they, nor the professor know the slightest thing. Plans are running smoothly." Drake mused.

* * *

"Now, let's set out for the lab, we don't need to be back until tomorrow, so go at your own pace, just be sure to get to the lab by then." Ruled David.

"Off to the passenger district, and exotic girls!" Shouted Benjamin.

"Well, I'd better catch some Pokemon." Decided Jeanne. "I'll need a team, after all."

"I'm going with you." Agreed David.

"I think I'll catch some on my own..." Decided Natasha. "What will you do, Elise?"

"I can't think of anything; maybe I'll go along with you." Decided Elise.

"Alright! Let's see what we can find!" Natasha enthusiastically ran down the road back to the lab, Elise in tow.

* * *

**A/N: I only need 2 Salvation admins, and that will be all, and that's really all I have to say. Until next time!**


	3. The Quest Begins

**A/N: For my readers of this who don't also read Odin's Eye: I am taking a hiatus beginning July 14th and ending August 22nd. I wish not to discuss the specifics, but the short version is I will not be updating anything between those dates. Terribly sorry. But for now, let's have fun! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"Aqua Farms: Aquatic Pokemon caught here!" Elise read off of the sign, posted outside of the pocket of shallow ocean water off of route 1.

"What do you suppose we can catch in there?" Asked Natasha, enthralled by the concept of water Pokemon caught on land.

"Looking at the 'dex now..." Muttered Elise, searching for data over the so-called farm. "Well, it appears that this stretch of land is new, the water level has risen in the past year, and no one knows for sure what the list looks like, so I guess we'll be finding out..."

"An adventure then! Great!" Declared Natasha.

"We just fought terrorists, and this is exciting?" Wondered Elise.

"Errrrr..." Muttered Natasha. "I guess I'm so new at this everything is..."

"I can get behind that!" Laughed Elise in agreement, as both of the girls made their way to the booth that guarded the patch to pay.

"That'll be 500 Pokedollars, and here's a dive ball. See, there are plenty of Pokemon here that aren't anywhere else in the region, too deep in the sea normally. But here, you can, for a modest fee, snag some. You time out when you use the dive ball though..." Explained the cashier, with a smile as Elise and Natasha made their way into the patch of ocean.

* * *

Aron! Weaken it with Metal Claw!" Declared Elise. Aron charged its right front leg with a metallic sheen, and charged at the Corsola Elise had encountered. The claw hit the Corsola with impeccable accuracy. The metal claw worked too well, and Corsola fainted. "Damn it..." Muttered Elise. "This is the fifth one!"

"Togepi, use Metronome!" Ordered Natasha. Togepi's arms flailed for a brief moment, before a stream of electric energy streamed out of it- Charge Beam. The Clamperl that Nastasha was damaged, but with a bit of energy left, Prompting Natasha to throw the dive ball, and successfully capturing it. "Hell yeah!" Shouted Natasha, displaying her newly caught Pokemon. "How's your catch, Elise?"

"Still no luck..." muttered Elise, after Aron accidentally KO'd yet another Pokemon.

"Uh, I wish I could help I guess..." Answered Natasha, not quite sure of what to do.

"Wow! A Mudkip!" Interrupted Elise, noting the presence of the small catfish Pokemon in the water. "Aron, start off with tackle!" Aron charged the Mudkip at moderate speed, but the water type was ready, it flew out of the way, and countered with a sharp water gun, which sent Aron flying back. "Try a Mud Slap!" Elise offered, but was shut down by the Mudkip using a Mud Slap of its own. "Damn it... Dragon Rush." Decided Elise, in desperation. The blue aura surrounded Aron and the small steel-armored creature surged at Mudkip, and landed a good hit.

Mudkip reeled back, and the fatigue began to show itself, bruises dotted its body and it breathed heavily. Mudkip couldn't keep fighting, that much was clear.

"Let's see if this works!" Declared Elise, throwing out her dive ball, and Mudkip receding into it, before an affirming click verified the capture.

"Nice! I liek Mudkipz!" Laughed Elise.

"What was that all about?" Asked Natasha, confused over Elise's running commentary.

"Oh, just a stupid internet thing..." Explained Elise. "We'd better get back to Professor Laurel."

* * *

"The Pixie Plate is in Nexal's hands? Excellent work!" Declared Laurel, as the six stood before him.

"We ran into these assholes calling themselves 'Team Ubermensch' though, they tried to steal it, something about Arceus..." Expanded Jeanne

"They were pushovers though, nothing too hard." Reassured David.

"Ubermensch, huh?" I think I've heard a little about them, here and there..." They want to kill Arceus as far as I know, and are constantly in battle with a highly militaristic faction of Arceists called Team Salvation." Said Professor Laurel. "It seems you six can handle them. Best battlers and all that. In any event, you all should try to challenge the Pokemon league, the first gym is on the historic dock of Harbor Square. Challenging gyms is highly rewarding, and even if you don't win, you'll still gain valuable experience."

"Sounds great..." Muttered Rachel, a bit tired still.

"I shall be champion!" Declared Benjamin, finally looking up from his Pokedex (he was watching the latest episode of "Pokemon Trainer Butts.")

"Whatever motivates him..." Deadpanned Jeanne.

"Alright then! Looks like my journey has a direction!" Decided Elise (she really was too easily swayed.)

"It's settled then, let's make it into a friendly little competition, a race to the Tower of Champions." Decided David, a big grin on his face. "Winner gets a free frontier pass."

Elise gasped, frontier passes were hugely expensive, over 100,000 Pokedollars. Winning one would be incredible.

"I'd be willing to fund it." Agreed Laurel, already searching for a pass online.

"Deal! Agreed Natasha, the only one of them who had been silent up until then."

"See you there!" Laughed Jeanne, bolting out of the room and onto route 1.

"Well, looks like we'd better get going." Noted Elise, with a big grin, and quick to follow.

* * *

"GYM CLOSED!?" Shouted Elise, noting the piece of paper stapled over the gym. "Leader will return in a short period, currently at the Lunatone Distillery." The Gym itself was an odd shack, made from old wooden timbers, and clearly as old as the district itself; apparently, the leader liked the pirate culture that had long existed in Harbor Square (it was, after all, a central hub of piracy 300 years ago). "Well, I guess, I'll have to wait... I'll look over at the import district, maybe there'll be something good to buy there..."

* * *

The Import District was, as usual, buzzing with activity. Goods from all regions being hawked through a myriad of shops and stands, and ships carrying the goods filling the harbor incessantly. Elise walked up to the Casteliacone shop. (The chain had since expanded beyond Unova.) Out of hunger, and was greeted with a familiar face.

"Elise!" Shouted Natasha, with a big smile. "You saw the gym was closed, huh?"

"Yep, just killing time." Laughed Elise, happy to find her friend.

"Let's chat a little, then, over some ice cream." Suggested Natasha with a warm smile.

* * *

Elise and Natasha did just that, and formed inexorable bonds in the conversation, they had much to relate to, and the time passed incredibly quickly.

"Thanks Elise! I really had fun!" Said Natasha, with a sincere smile.

"It was nothing, you're turning out to be a good friend. The pleasure's mine." Responded Elise, with a warm smile of her own.

"Hey, let's have a battle after we both have the badge!" Suggested Natasha.

"Sounds great, race you to the gym!" Laughed Elise.

* * *

"Harbor Square Gym. Leader: Cerveza, The Drunken Demon." Read Elise off of the gym sign. (She'd let Natasha go ahead.) Time to kick some ass!

* * *

**A/N: I only need 1 more OC, a Salvation Admin, and then the OCs will be closed. Thanks for your help thus far!**


	4. The First Gym

**A/N: Well, last chapter was kinda short, so I have to ask, does length matter all that much? **

* * *

The Harbor Square Gym was a tavern, it seemed, the place was dotted with a few patrons, and three sailors, apparently the gym's preliminary trainers, and a buxom woman in an barmaid-style dress and long red hair in a ponytail stood behind the bar, the gym leader, judging by the league's pokeball insignia hanging on the wall behind her.

"Hey! Another challenger!" Shouted a man near the official league statues. "Take this!" He continued, handing Elise a bottle of water. "The leader here is Cerveza, and if there's one thing she loves, it's beer. The sailors around here love it almost as much, and they'll challenge you to outdrink them. Lose, and you have to battle, that simple really, but Cerveza won't fight you unless you've beaten all three of them in either drinking or battling." He explained, before returning to his spot on the side of the statue to the right of Elise.

"Huh, well, at least I know about the gym now..." Muttered Elise, still confused by the man; was he with the league? A stalker? "Think about it later." Elise thought to herself, as she approached the first sailor.

"I love beer!" He shouted. "Do you want to drink with me?"

Elise thought about it; she wasn't much of a drinker normally, sure, her mom had let her have a small amount of alcohol on a few special occasions, like turning 16, and again on turning 18, and yes, she'd been to a few parties, but nothing much. Still, she found in herself the desire to try herself, see how well she could drink. So against her better judgment, she picked up a tankard of beer. "Bring it!" She declared, as she began slamming the drink down, with the sailor opponent doing the same. *Glug* *glug* *glug* By some miracle, Elise was able to beat the sailor in a drinking contest, and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Huh, not bad, but I should warn you, I'm not a great drinker, the other two won't be so forgiving..." Warned the sailor.

"Like hell, I'm on a damn roll!" Thought Elise; the alcohol undeniably making her ego inflated.

"DRINK WITH ME COWARD!" Shouted Elise, as she grabbed the tankard off of the second sailor's table and began chugging it down, the second followed suit. This time though, Elise couldn't take it, and halfway through the beer, passed promptly out on the floor.

* * *

Several hours later...

"What the fuck?" Groaned Elise, getting up from the floor, and with a splitting headache; evidently, she was something of a lightweight. "No more drinking for me..."

"Now you have to fight, as you lost the contest." Explained the sailor, sending out a poliwag from his pokeball.

"Mudkip..." Sighed Elise, still a bit tired and with a slight headache remaining. Mudkip joined the battle.

"Poliwag, use hypnosis!" The Sailor Shouted. Poliwag fired the mysterious light from its eyes, but they were too slow for mudkip.

"Mudkip, use mud slap!" Decided Elise, the thrill of battle beginning to overtake the pain of her hangover. The spray of mud connected, and poliwag was briefly without sight, and sight was still limited thereafter.

"Hypnosis again!" Declared the sailor, desperate for a break. Poliwag missed by a mile this time, having fallen victim to the mud slap.

"Mudkip, use tackle repeatedly." Ordered Elise. Mudkip tackled poliwag over and over again, until the later fell unconscious.

"Huh, seems you fight better than you drink..." Muttered the sailor.

"That's the hope..." Muttered Elise, who then turned to the side and threw up.

* * *

Elise decided not to tempt fate, and battle the third of the sailors from the start. He was no trouble; his corsola no match for mudkip, now for Cerveza.

"I see you've taken care of the sailors, I am Cerveza." Cerveza said as Elise reached the bar. "To me, pleasure is the most important thing in life. Without pleasure, there is no reason to live. Why do you think sailors drink so much? Their lives are full of stress; that is their pleasure, and while I do enjoy a drink more often than not, my pleasure is to battle!" Cerveza sent out a clauncher, and Elise mudkip.

"Mudkip, tackle!" Shouted Elise. Mudkip ran at clauncher, but clauncher was ready.

"Clauncher, crabhammer!" Clauncher's attack hit home with incredible force; it may have been ineffective, but the sheer power of the move won over. Mudkip took a good deal more damage than its pistol shrimp opponent.

"Mudkip, mud slap, as many times as it takes!" Countered Elise. Mudkip followed the orders, and sprayed its mud at Clauncher four times, in avoiding crabhammer whenever possible, and soon, clauncher was ineffectual.

"Finish this with tackle!" Declared Elise, as mudkip ran at clauncher, and took it out with that.

"Hm, not bad, I do believe that I have one remaining though..." Noted Cerveza, as she sent out a vaporeon.

"Mudkip, start with mud slap, as usual." Decided Elise.

Before that though, Cerveza had her own plan. "Synchronoise!" Vaporeon emitted powerful psychic energy, and mudkip fell to the ground, out of the fight before it could move.

"What the-" muttered Elise, shocked by the move.

"Synchronoise damages any pokemon of the same type, nasty move really." Said Cerveza, with a smile.

"Aron!" Declared Elise, sending the ant-like steel pokemon into battle.

"Should be just as easy. Vaporeon, use scald!" Vaporeon's boiling water hit aron, and left him with burns.

"Shit..." Muttered Elise; she knew what this meant, decent damage, and worse, reduced attack. "Mud slap!" Maybe special attacks would be better here... Vaporeon was hit, but far from out.

"Scald!"

Aron avoided this scald, and continued to use mud slap, but the burn was eating away at the tiny pokemon's health; and Elise could tell aron would fall before vaporeon at this rate. "Aron, let's finish this now, dragon rush!" aron once again cloaked itself in the blue aura, and ran at the other pokemon with all its might. Elise averted her eyes, scared of the outcome, and looked again a half-minute later. To her relief, Aron had emerged victorious.

* * *

"Congratulations, you have earned the Tankard Badge!" Announced Cerveza, handing Elise a badge that was essentially a small, flat representation of a full mug of beer. "Pokemon up to level 20 obtained in a trade will obey you, and you can use this." Cerveza reached under the bar and grabbed a machete, which she handed to Elise. "Most regions use pokemon moves to get through rough terrain, but in Northembor, we use items for all those things, except surf and fly. Also, here's a nice TM, it contains scald, a good solid water move that has a chance to burn the opponent, good luck on future gym challenges!"

Elise was speechless, she won a badge, and obtained the gym leader's respect; today was shaping up rather well, now to heal her pokemon.

* * *

"Hey Elise!" Shouted a familiar voice, as Elise exited the pokemon center. "How was your gym battle?"

"Apart from getting completely shitfaced and passing out, not bad." Laughed Elise. "Obviously I'm not cut out to drink that much beer.

"I didn't even try." Laughed Natasha. "In any event, I think you owe me a friendly battle."

"Right, I've been looking forward to this." Agreed Elise.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as with Natasha, I don't really drink that much, so I'm not sure how accurate I depicted drunkenness and hangovers, but I hope this chapter was enjoyable either way... Until next time!**


	5. Team Salvation

**A/N: I'm not sure how much I'll have done before my hiatus here, but let's see how far I can get...**

* * *

"You may have taken down Benjamin, but I'm just as strong as him!" Shouted Natasha, enthusiastically.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then." Noted Elise, laughing along with her friend and rival.

"Clamperl!" Natasha announced, as she drew the bivalve pokemon from its pokeball.

"Mudkip!" Elise decided in response, as she let her own water type out to battle.

"Clamperl, supersonic!" Clamperl instantly shot a blast of sound at mudkip, confusing it on contact.

"Mudkip, tackle." Muttered Elise, worried by her pokemon's confusion. Mudkip charged at clamperl, but tripped due to its disorientation, and took damage. "Shit..."

"Clamperl, use scald!" Declared Natasha, as a stream of boiling water emerged from the pokemon's mouth.

"Bide!" Shouted Elise. Mudkip absorbed the scald and a white aura began to form around the small fish-like pokemon.

"Keep scalding it, we need to take 'em down before the bide finishes!" Ordered Natasha, as clamperl's salvo continued.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Shouted mudkip, as it released the pent up energy sustained from the scald, and hit clamperl dead on, knocking the latter from the match.

"Um..." Muttered Natasha, before she immediately perked up. "Togetic!" She shouted, and the winged egg creature emerged from the other pokeball on her person.

"Mudkip, scald!" Countered Elise. Mudkip complied, but promptly fainted from the burn acquired from clamperl's scald a split second later, and togetic darted out of the way.

"Well, looks like I can hold my own against the best of the six!" Laughed Natasha.

"Hey, I'm just getting started!" Laughed Elise, joining in on the joke. "Aron!" Aron emerged and raised its left claw into the air in celebration of its next foray into battle.

"Togetic, metronome!" Declared Natasha. Togetic raised its arms and swung them back and forth, before abruptly stopping. A powerful beam of light erupted from the space between the pokemon's arms. "Hyper beam..." Muttered Natasha, as the stream of energy converged upon Aron, but left it relatively unscathed. "Shit! Of all the goddamn luck..."

"Aron, metal claw!" Elise shouted, as aron coated its paws in a metallic aura and struck togetic twice, taking advantage of its post-hyper beam pause.

"Togetic, yawn!" Decided Natasha, seeing only one way for her pokemon to win at this stage. aron began to falter from hearing togetic's loud yawn, and would no doubt soon fall asleep.

"Better risk it, as usual..." Muttered Elise. "Dragon Rush!" The blue light once more coated the steel ant, and it slammed into togetic with a resounding thud, winning the match for Elise.

"Well, it looks like you're still up top..." Noted Natasha, walking back into the pokemon center with Elise.

* * *

"So, where are you off to now?" Asked Elise, as the two waited for their pokemon to be healed.

"Caveside city, that's where the second gym is." Explained Natasha; if I want to show my sister how strong I've gotten, I have to get to her, and she heads up the 8th gym!"

"Well, I guess I'd better go too, I want to be champion!" Resolved Elise. "And kick Benjamin's ass."

"How about we travel together for awhile then? I know the way pretty well..." Decided Natasha.

"Sounds great, I'll get my things and follow you out!" Agreed Elise, as she went to the counter to pick up mudkip and aron.

* * *

"Here's our first obstacle: Harbor Forest." Elise noted, looking at the map application of her pokedex.

"Hm, I've seen it on the map, but I couldn't tell ya what it's like..." Muttered Natasha, as she craned her neck to see into the forest path.

"Well, I don't see a way around it, goes all the way to the ocean on one side, and on the other, all the way to that cliff face..." Elise pointed out.

"There seems to be a path, so let's go... I guess..." Decided Natasha, as they advanced into the forest.

* * *

"Well, I suppose this isn't that bad..." Said Elise; the forest proved simple to navigate, with signs clearly marking the way forward, and tall grass conducive to wild pokemon encounters generally off to the side.

"I want to see what's in the grass though..." Decided Natasha, as she ran into a patch of wild pokemon-infested grass, and ran into a lotad within seconds. "Togetic, fairy wind!" A magically charged whirlwind erupted as a result of togetic's powerful wings, and lotad staggered, too distracted to prepare for Natasha's pokeball, and was easily caught.

"How do you catch pokemon so easily?" Asked Elise, a bit bewildered by her companion's capturing skill.

"No clue!" The other girl laughed, as she managed to successfully capture a fletchling in the space of their conversation. "Hey, take this fletchling!"

"Um, sure, but you deserve it..." Responded Elise.

"I already have togetic to fly with, you need a pokemon for that." Insisted Natasha, handing Elise the pokeball.

"Now, you pathetic one, submit to Arceus' authority or die!" Shouted a figure about a half mile down the road, near the other side of the forest path.

"Indeed, his power must be acknowledged by all, and you are the next!" Declared another figure, in agreement with the first.

"Well, it looks like there's another battle to be had." Noted Elise.

"Awesome!" Agreed Natasha.

* * *

"This is your final warning, we will not hesitate to kill you so that you will be justified in the eyes of our god Arceus." Declared the first figure, a woman clad in a white robe.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sobbed the duo's victim, an ordinary looking businessman.

"Your apology comes too late, Arceus will conclude whether or not you are worthy." Said the second figure, a man in a similar white robe to the first figure's.

"Stop right fucking now!" Declared Elise, with a heroic smile, as she and Natasha ran onto the scene, pokeballs drawn.

"You misunderstand; this world is a fallen, sordid place, and there are none apart from Arceus who might restore it. Our mission, the mission of Team Salvation, is to lead the lost children of Arceus to their rightful path!" Explained the first figure.

"Elise, what do you think?" Asked Natasha, starting to doubt herself.

The same conflict flooded Elise's mind. Did they have a point? Every day, terrible things happened, one after another, schools were massacred, humans and pokemon alike were brutalized overseas, and people were routinely punished for who they were. But this couldn't be the answer, Elise decided, as she observed the innocent man lying on the ground, seconds away from death. "No, these people are part of the problem." Elise assured Natasha, who promptly came to the other girl's side, and readied her pokeball, in preparation for battle.

"Swablu!"

"Marill!" The two salvation grunts engaged the duo of dex holders.

"Lotad!" Shouted Natasha, revealing her newly caught pokemon.

"Aron!" Decided Elise, going for a counter for swablu.

"Lotad, teeter dance!" Ordered Natasha. Lotad danced in a strange fashion, which caused all of the other pokemon to lose their composure and stumble around in confusion without warning.

"Swablu, peck!" The swablu flew in at lotad, knocking it out in one hit.

"Shit, forgot to heal it..." Muttered Natasha.

"Aron, dragon rush!" Elise offered, in hopes that confusion wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately for her, aron struggled to form the aura and promptly tripped over its own feet.

"Marill use-" Marill was too busy munching on its tail to note its trainer.

"Togetic, use fairy wind!" Declared Natasha, sending her pokemon out, and said pokemon releasing a wave of enchanted wind at the opposing team, and catching aron in the process.

"Aron return, go mudkip!" Decided Elise, as she threw mudkip into the fray. "Mudkip, scald!" Mudkip's boiling water hit swablu for a burn, after which the dove like pokemon fainted.

"Makuhita!" The first grunt sent out the young sumo wrestler with a flourish.

"Togetic, use-" Natasha was cut off by a solid rollout hitting togetic hard.

"Nice job Marill!" Laughed the second grunt, as the aqua mouse pokemon came in for a second strike, another success, and the blow that downed togetic.

"Mudkip, tackle!" Elise ordered. Mudkip charged at marill, downing the last of its health, and avenging togetic.

"Clamperl!" Declared Natasha, sending her last team member into battle.

"Beautifly!" Said the second grunt, as his final pokemon was revealed.

"Clamperl, Scald!" Clamperl launched boiling water at beautifly.

"Beautifly, absorb. While taking the hit, the butterfly pokemon took in half the health lost from mudkip, mitigating the damage a good deal, but failing to save it from a bad burn.

"Makuhita, bulk up!" Declared the first grunt, as makuhita flexed its muscles.

"Mudkip, scald!" Mudkip hit beautifly head on, and built on the progress made by clamperl.

The same continued for one turn, but beautifly's absorb took down mudkip this time.

"Aron!" Elise sent out her starter once again.

"Makuhita, arm thrust!" Ordered the second grunt. Evidently, the double bulk up served the fighting pokemon well, and aron was KO'd by two of makuhita's punches, and had to take three more down.

"Shit... Fletchling, you're my last hope..." Elise muttered as she sent out the weakened pokemon she had no experience with, in hopes that somehow she could pull through; maybe... YES! "USE FLAIL!" Shouted Elise, with all of the energy she could muster. Fletchling shook wildly as it hit makuhita; fletchling's low health gave it just the needed edge, and the miniature sumo wrestler fainted.

"Scald!"

"Absorb!"

The last exchange between clamperl and beautifly KO'd the former, but with such little health as both pokemon had, beautifly's health gained was still insufficient to save it from fainting via the burn condition inflicted on it many turns ago.

"Huh, it seems only one of us has any pokemon left..." Sighed Elise, with both relief and smugness in her voice.

"Er- let's get out of here!" Shouted the first grunt as both vacated the scene.

"Thank both of you so much! You saved me!" Shouted the business man, gratitude dripping from his voice. "I have to repay you, have this." He gave both Elise and Natasha flashlights. "I work for the Sylph company, these are the new high power lights we've been working on, perfect for navigating caves, I insist." He explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Harbor Square; there are Sylph goods to be imported!"

"Well, there's a pokemon center right outside the forest..." Elise noted, peering beyond the trees. "I think we both need it..."

* * *

"Beautiful Elise! You have finally come to meet me!" Gushed Benjamin, as Elise and Natasha walked into the center.

"All of you are already here?" Sighed Natasha, disheartened at her apparent slowness.

"Well, take a guess..." Muttered Rachel, with a wry smile.

* * *

After dropping off their pokemon to be healed, Elise and Natasha sat down to discuss their prior escapade with their fellow dex holders.

"Team Salvation huh? Just as bad as Ubermensch..." Muttered David.

"Fuck, ANOTHER team of assholes we're up against?" Moaned Jeanne, the dissatisfaction evident on her face.

"They were pretty good too, if Natasha hadn't caught a pokemon for me, we would've both been dead." Noted Elise, with a sincere look of concern.

"In any event, I suppose we just need to keep on our way, and come up with some strategies for dealing with them whenever we encounter them." Reassured David.

*Ding* "Elise Maynard and Natasha Nele, your pokemon have been recovered and are ready for pick up." Announced the Nurse Joy over the intercom.

* * *

"So where are you taking us again, Rachel?" Asked Jeanne, confused as to what it was the dying beauty was so intent on showing them.

"A nice little unmarked point of interest, my parents used to take me there all the time; it's where they met. They called it the Cove of Lovers..." Explained Rachel, as they reached a small staircase.

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL! NOW WHO SHOULD I HAVE AS MY DATE!?" Shouted Benjamin, suddenly excited at the prospect.

"NO!" All four girls shut him down at the same time as they walked into the shelter of the cove.

* * *

The cove was beautiful. Small, but large enough for the six of them, and surrounded by walls of iridescent rock. The mysterious reflective rock formed an arch over the cove, and thus cast multicolored light over the cove, enchanting it further.

"I can see why your parents like this place so much." Noted David, impressed by the odd walls.

"It's beautiful!" Agreed Jeanne, swept by the view of the ocean.

"I could stay here for hours." Sighed Elise, sitting down on the soft sand, and joined by Natasha.

"I'm sorry for confusing your pokemon earlier..." Muttered Natasha. "You probably could have done better if I hadn't used teeter dance..."

"It's fine, it wouldn't have mattered, I don't think. And besides, how would I have defeated that makuhita without that fletchling you gave me?" Responded Elise. "Moreover, you're my friend, and I can forgive a mistake or two, especially if it turns out not to be a big deal."

"A... friend?" Thought Natasha. She was conflicted; she valued Elise as a friend, but she wanted her to be more. Would she ever be more? _could _she ever be more? "Not now, I'll confess later... I don't want to ruin this moment..." She decided, as she looked out at the scenic sunset over the equally scenic ocean.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my chapters are getting longer again... Until next time.**


End file.
